


I Am Just A New Invention

by meantforinfinitesadness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buckle up, Caring Qui-Gon Jinn, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Implied experimentation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Prosthetics, Worried Qui-Gon Jinn, it's implied - Freeform, you can just sort of tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: Qui-Gon’s heart thumped loudly in his chest. He was sure that everyone could hear it. He was sure it would wake those sleeping in the Halls of Healing. He was sure those that had become one with the Force could hear it and were cursing him for losing sleep because of the noise.He didn’t care though. He didn’t care if everyone could hear it. He did care if he woke those resting in the Halls. He did not care if he were cursed with bad luck by those that had passed before him.No, he didn’t care about that. He cared about his Padawan. About Obi-Wan.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	I Am Just A New Invention

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy all. Yes. I am posting another ficlet instead of a chapter for So Will I. I'm stuck on that fic for the time being, but I'm hoping to get my groove back for it soon. I miss writing that fic. 
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> I am mean to Obi-Wan in this. If you've read my Bad Things Happen Bingo Fic called Surprise, then this will seem a bit similar, only because this is pretty much the prequel to that.
> 
> Also! Title is from the song New Invention by I Don't Know How But They Found Me

Qui-Gon’s heart thumped loudly in his chest. He was sure that everyone could hear it. He was sure it would wake those sleeping in the Halls of Healing. He was sure those that had become one with the Force could hear it and were cursing him for losing sleep because of the noise.

He didn’t care though. He didn’t care if everyone could hear it. He  _ did  _ care if he woke those resting in the Halls. He did not care if he were cursed with bad luck by those that had passed before him.

No, he didn’t care about that. He cared about his Padawan. About Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan. 

Qui-Gon squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth. His head lowered and his hands rose to grip his hair. 

His Padawan was in one of these rooms. He was-

_ It was cold and dim in the laboratory. A sick feeling sat thickly in the Force and Qui-Gon swallowed back his nausea as it smothered his senses. His Padawan was here. He had to be.  _

_ His footsteps were loud in the quiet halls as he allowed the sick feeling to guide him deeper into the lab. The scientist had been caught, but there was no sign of Obi-Wan.  _

_ Finally, after what felt like hours, Qui-Gon stopped in front of a recovery room. His stomach rolled and Qui-Gon pressed the back of his hand to his mouth. He swallowed thickly again and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths and pushed the sick feeling far away. Once he was sure it was as far as he could get it, he lowered his hand and opened his eyes. He took one more deep breath and walked through the doorway. _

_ It was cold. It was dark. It hurt to be in there. It felt as though something had burned the Light in this room. But, under all of that, there was something familiar. Qui-Gon squinted his eyes and walked slowly. He could make out a figure lying on a bed. They were shaking. Whether it was from the cold or not, Qui-Gon couldn’t tell. _

_ The Jedi lifted one shaking hand before pausing. _

_ “Obi-Wan?” His voice rang out in the room. The shaking stopped. Qui-Gon watched with bated breath as the body shifted. “Obi-Wan?” _

“He’ll be alright.” Vokara’s voice snaps Qui-Gon out of his memories. He clears his throat and lifts his head to look at the Healer. He must look a mess. He feels tear tracks on his cheeks and he sniffs a bit and shifts in his seat. Vokara sighs and sits next to him.

Silence drowns out everything else in the Halls. It’s just two Jedi sitting side by side and breathing. 

“Recovery will be difficult,” Vokara speaks after a moment. Her voice is blunt, but Qui-Gon knows she’s being kind. “This isn’t something I’ve seen before.” She shakes her head, her lekku sway with the movement. She clears her throat, takes a deep breath, and straightens up. “Obi-Wan is strong. He’s stubborn.” That draws a soft snort from Qui-Gon. “He’ll be fine.” Vokara places a hand on Qui-Gon’s and squeezes lightly. “Just stay with him. Be with him.”

Qui-Gon turns and looks Vokara in her eyes once more. 

“You have my word.” 

Vokara smiles and nods.

“I know. Just make sure he does as well.” The reason why isn’t mentioned, but Qui-Gon knows the unsaid thing that fills the air between them.

It had only been a year since Melida/Daan, but . . . 

“I will,” Qui-Gon swears to the Healer. He makes sure she can feel it in the Force. 

“Would you like to see him?” Vokara asks after a few more moments. Qui-Gon nods and rises with the head Healer. He follows her with heavy steps. 

_ The blanket falls and Qui-Gon chokes on sudden tears. His Padawan was thin. He looked frail and unwell. His eyes lost their glow and his hair was shaggy. But, that wasn’t what caught his attention. _

_ No, it was - _

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon breathes out the name reverently as though the boy lying on the bed could be carried off in an instant. 

Obi-Wan gazed at Qui-Gon with dull eyes. He was pale and thin. He looked frail and unwell. His hair had been cut. There was a length of that hair left long, waiting to be braided. But that wasn’t what caught his attention.

It had been dark in that room. But he could see well enough. 

_ His right arm was- _

-intricately made by someone in possession of much finer metal than Qui-Gon had ever seen. The components were beautifully made, though Qui-Gon disliked thinking that. The fingers moved as the hand scrunched the soft blanket covering the Padawan. Qui-Gon had to tear his eyes away as he started to become a bit too captivated by the fine movements. 

His eyes had moved to the-

_ -port near the base of his head. It was bloody there, that much Qui-Gon could tell. His stomach rolled as he realized it must have been connected to the nerves that were hidden there. _

_ Qui-Gon’s eyes filled with tears as he took in the damage done to his Padawan. _

_ “Little one,-” _

“-I’m so sorry.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr if you ever wanna stop by and chat!


End file.
